Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics was the communist superpower that attempted to conquer Europe during the Great World War II and latter, Great World War III it instigated. While gaining the upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated in both conflicts. Offical Fact Sheet Head of State *'During GWII': Joseph Stalin *'During GWIII':Premier Alexander Romanov Ideology *'GWWII': It came to Stalin in a series of dreams. The birthright of the Soviet Empire was nothing less than conquering the entire globe. Stalin's saw his own role in this as the greatest leader of all times who would conquer the spirit and dominate the actions of every Soviet citizen. *'GWIII': Enraged from his memories of the Second World War, Premier Romanov is driven to get his revenge aginst the United States and return Mother Russia to it's former glory. Base of Operations *'GWII':Entire Eurasian peninsula. Command posts identified in Moscow, Kiev, Stalingrad, Khartoum and Da Nang. Military strength *'GWII':Enlisted forces exceeded 14 million. Non-regular forces, like police and NKVD (KGB), about 7 million. *'GWIII': Exact values unknown, the Soviet forces have substantial military air, sea and land power backed by psychics, mind-controlled people, and forces from Soviet-friendly states. Economic strength *'GWII':Considerable operating assets believed to have exceeded 486.2 billion Swiss Francs. Exact values unknown due to closed nature of Soviet system as well as lack of free-enterprise system. *'GWIII':Current Economic strength is unknown ue to closed nature of Soviet system as well as lack of free-enterprise system. Political strength *'GWII': Since every person in the Soviet Union had to be a member of the Communist Party an incredible agent network of over 200 million citizens has infiltrated the governments of most Pan Africa, Pan India and Pan Asian governments with suspected strongholds in Mexico City and Vancouver. *'GWIII': Through the World Socialist Alliance and their allies, the Soviet Union has a vast global network and influence in the developing world. Affiliations *'GWII': World Democratic Society, Asian Defense League, Freedom Consortium. *'GWIII':World Socialist Alliance, Cuba, Iraq, Libya History (Under construction) Early History The USSR was established from the former Russian Empire in 1922, after a long period of revolution and civil war. In 1917, the imperial government collapsed, and replaced by a Provisional Government. However, Vladimir Lenin and the Bolsheviks soon seized power. After the Russian Civil War, the Bolshevik's were in control of Russia and formed the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. The Communist Party began to change their nation's society and economy based on their ideas. Lenin died in 1924, and through political maneuvering, left Stalin as the leader of the USSR. Interestingly, in 1928, Stalin was against an worldwide socialist revolution, preferring to focus Communist ideas in Russia. During 1930's, Stalin changed the USSR into a totalitarian police state, while developing a powerful industrial economy. However, millions of people died in Stalin's purges, in gulags, or in attempts at changing the Soviet economy. Technology development began to develop greatly since the last Great War. There were strides in many fields of science and technology. The least of which was the Soviet's own armoured and air force. Great World War II Stalin's Socialism in One Country was soon to change in 1953. The General Secretary geared the USSR towards imperialism and building up his military might. The Great World War II was ignited with the USSR invading Europe and China. During the conflict, the USSR upper hand initially, it soon found itself outmaneuvered and eventually defeated. During the war, the Red Army Top Brass was suffering from in-fighting, with several officers plotting and backstabbing others. In the Battle of Moscow, the USSR was defeated, and Stalin was killed. Inter-war Years With the defeat of the USSR, the Allies began help rebuild the defeated nation. The USSR is stripped of much of it's former glory, including it's air force. The United States set up Alexander Romanov a puppet ruler. Premier Romanov appears to be a man of peace, and even founds the World Socialist Alliance to aid developing nations. However, the pacifism of Romanov is a ruse. even though the United States did not have a strong participation in the European Campaign of the Great World War 2 with the exception of food, medical, and arms aids to the Allied Nations, Romanov blames the United States for the defeat of the Red Army and the USSR in the Great World War 2, because he believes that if the Americans did not help the Allies, Stalin may have pulled a victory against the Allies. With the World Socialist Alliance, a supposed to be peaceful organization of Second World Countries, which had a hidden agenda, to topple the United States. Great World War III (Under Construction) Soviet Affiliates Prior to the Great World War III, the USSR began to closely affiliate itself with several nations. Cuba, being a Communist nation as well as it's strategic location to the United States, was a natural choice. Libya and Iraq also became closely affiliated, for various reasons. As such, the USSR began to send military aid to these nations. With Soviet training and equipment, Cuba, Iraq, and Libya eventually developed powerful military forces. Because of Russia's sponsorship, these states used the standard Soviet designations for their units. In addition, each state also had developed exclusive units for their armed forces. Soviet Leadership During Great World War II *Joseph Stalin *Gradenko *Kukov *Nadia *Stalin's Advisor During Great World War III *Premier Alexander Romanov *Science Advisor Yuri *General Vladimir Category:RA2:Factions Category:RA2:Countries